EP 1392940 discloses a collapsible scaffolding tower having an elevated working platform. There has also previously been proposed a podium in which a working platform is pivotably connected to the tops of two ladders, that may be telescopically collapsible and are used to climb onto the platform. To meet safety requirements and regulations, any such elevated working platform needs to be surrounded by guardrails.
In EP 1392940, the scaffolding tower consists of two telescopically collapsible ladder frames that are connected to one another by suitable stays and braces and the ends of the elevated working platform rest on two opposed rungs. In such a construction, the rungs of the ladder frames that are higher than the working platform can act as guardrails on two sides of the tower but at least two further guardrails are required at the front and the back of the tower.
Similarly, in the case of a podium, it has been proposed to provide two short collapsible ladder frames, one at each end of the platform, that can be pivoted to lie parallel to the platform. The rungs of these ladder frames can serve as guardrails at the ends of the platform but once again two further guardrails are required at the front and the back of the podium.